


Queen And Kinship

by RiceArchbishop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ideas, Coitus Interruptus, Everything is Fine AU, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceArchbishop/pseuds/RiceArchbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has an excellently terrible idea while the team is staying at Schnee Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen And Kinship

“You’re not serious.” 

She was, though. Yang had the same look in her eye she’d had before suggesting that they should join in on that wet t-shirt contest. It roused the usual mix of emotions: exasperation mixed with fondness and a hint of excitement.

“When are we going to get a chance like this again?” Yang asked, smiling wider still. “Weiss never brings us home. We have to seize the day!” 

“…By messing with her sister.” 

“Just her stuff! C’mon, don’t tell me you don’t want to see what Winter’s bedroom is like. And it’s not like she’s here often anyway, when she eventually notices something’s wrong we’ll be long gone.” 

Blake’s brow furrowed. Weiss was out of the house doing errands, so if they were relatively quick about it they could be in and out with time to spare. Weiss was even less likely than Winter to find out about their sabotage, and the fact that the Schnee patriarch was absent was one of the key reasons they’d been able to come to the manor in the first place…

Well. She had dreamed about seeing how the other half slept in her younger days. 

“Okay, but where…”

Yang had her by the hand and was dragging her down the hallway before she’d finished her sentence. “Awesome! Winter’s room is on the fourth floor, east wing.” She grinned over her shoulder at Blake’s raised eyebrow. “What? I can do recon too.” 

_We go guns blazing into every nest of Grimm we find with nary a thought, but_ this _mission you do your homework for?_ Blake thought. _…You’re a mess and I love it._

They finally pulled to a stop outside of a door that was marked only by how much more space there was between it and the others in the hall. Yang tried the knob. 

“Locked. Huh. Maybe I could…”

Blake firmly pushed her girlfriend to the side. “The _one_ instruction Weiss left was ‘don’t break anything.’” She knelt in front of the door, squinting at the old-fashioned lock. She didn’t have her picks with her, but…

A flick of her wrist and Gambol Shroud was transformed, its blade carefully inserted into the lock. Blake pressed both of her right ears to the door, listening to the clicks of the pins. “Not too complicated… give me a couple seconds.”

It turned out to be more like a couple minutes, and by the time the door swung open Yang was bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet. “Yes! Oh man, what can we…”

She petered out as they took in the expansive space before them. Winter’s room was austere, which was perhaps to be expected given that nobody lived in it most of the year, but even still the room positively radiated a strict cleanliness. Blake felt like the room was somehow oppressing her, rankling her nerves. The hand holding Gambol Shroud twitched, suddenly itching to start destroying things. 

Yang whistled as she looked at the giant four-post bed that dominated the room. “Damn. We definitely need to jump on that.” Her gaze drifted across the small table-and-chairs set (who builds a _bedroom_ with a _receiving area_?), the grand desk, and over to the far wall. “Ooh, what’s in the drawers? Or the closet?”

Blake ripped her eyes away from the bed, forcibly unclenching her fingers from around her weapon’s grip. She slowly stowed it away as Yang moved to the closet. “Oh, for… you’ve got to see this.” 

Blake peered around her partner’s shoulder. The racks of the walk-in closet were lined with innumerable copies of Winter’s overcoat and bustier in various shades of black, blue, and white. 

“I… I don’t know if I want to shred those or try them on.” Blake murmured, looking at the darker-shaded coats. 

“I don’t know if shredding them would be the best move, but see if she has anything in our sizes while I look through her drawers,” Yang said. “If she keeps all her outfits in the closet, what’s in here?”

Blake pawed through the rack of coats, plucking one of the black ones off the hanger. She removed Gambol Shroud’s harness and swirled it around her shoulders, noting that it came down so far as to almost drag on the floor. _Schnees and their heels._ The material was light, but sturdy, fit for long treks and the kind of acrobatics required of a huntress. Blake assumed it was tailored to Winter’s frame, but it fit her well enough. It felt… good. Better than she would like to admit. 

She grabbed a white version of the coat in the same size and headed back to the door. She found Yang carefully extracting a drawer from the dresser. “Switching the order around?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’m imagining Winter’s face when she sees her gloves where her bras should be.” Yang looked up and froze midway through the act of pushing a drawer back into the dresser. “Uh… damn.”

Blake felt herself flush. “I can see why she wears these, at least.” 

Yang shoved the last drawer into place without looking away. “So I was planning on just messing up the bed by jumping on it, buuuuut…”

That tone was unmistakable. “You’re not serious.” 

“Babe, I could eat you up right now. I’m completely serious.” There was a fire burning in Yang’s eyes. Restrained for the moment, but only barely.

The flush intensified, sending heat across her entire body. Her ears twitched nervously, but at the same time she felt a familiar urge. She looked back at the pristine bed, and a voice in her head said _what could be better revenge than this?_

…Not much, probably.

She moved like lightning, abandoning the second coat on the dresser and tackling Yang around the midsection, tossing her bodily onto the sheets. She didn’t even give Yang time to blink, mauling her again as her lips blazed a path of kisses up her neck. 

Yang hissed out something that sounded like “yesssss” and wrapped her strong arms around Blake’s waist, fastening behind her to provide leverage. Blake felt the move coming an instant before it happened: with a quick shift of her weight, Yang flipped them to the center of the bed, reversing their positions at the same time. Their lips finally met, and Blake felt her last vestiges of control crumbling.

The contact lasted for an infinite moment, suspended in a haze of lust and adrenaline. Blake floated, lost in the taste of Yang on her lips and the heat of her body. It was hard to form coherent thoughts when all of her partner’s considerable energies were laser-focused on her.

She was abruptly brought back to reality when the pair of hands that had been behind her moved around to her front to gently pinch her nipples. Doing so through three layers of fabric without looking was a talent of Yang’s, one she had never been able to replicate. Her back arched involuntarily, her own hands moving from Yang’s shoulders to her ass, pulling her forward. The kiss finally broke, leaving them both panting for breath.

Yang was smiling above her, eyes shining with an intensity that drew a moan out of Blake’s throat. She clutched more insistently at Yang’s rear, desperate for the contact. 

Her partner obliged, dropping her full weight onto her and sucking gently at her pulse point. Blake’s eyes rolled back in her head, and for a moment everything was heat, and touch, and _Yang._

The contact was removed, bringing her back down to earth. She heard Yang laugh, and blushed pre-emptively. “…What?” she managed to croak out.

“Nothing, it’s just… these sheets are _really_ soft, I can’t help but compare this to our dorms back at Beacon.”

She had a point. Glancing around, Blake derived a great sense of satisfaction from the rumpled state of the once-pristine sheets. She wiggled a bit, disturbing them further. “Maybe we should get some more skin contact with them,” she said.

Yang’s grin widened. “Just what I was thinking.”

Blake couldn’t help smiling herself. She ran her hands across Yang’s exposed abs, fingers ghosting along her sides where she knew her partner was ticklish. 

“Hehehehe… Blake, stop, hey, I’m not getting undressed any faster if you keep that up…”

The laugh was far too cute to stop. Blake attacked her target more directly, only to have Yang come swooping in for another kiss, still laughing. The distraction worked, however, and Blake found herself more occupied with pawing at the exposed skin than tickling it. Her hands moved up under Yang’s jacket, trying to get to somewhere more sensitive…

“A- _hem.”_

They froze, the giggles dying in Yang’s throat as a thoroughly disapproving cough came from the doorway. Blake lifted her head slowly to see, praying that it wasn’t…

Winter Schnee herself stood in the entryway, a suitcase clasped in one hand and an expression somewhere between “how is this real” and “disappointed schoolteacher” etched across her features. 

“Oh… hi, Winter,” Yang said over her shoulder. “We, ah…”

“Didn’t expect to see me?” Winter cut her off. “I suspect Weiss meant my arrival to be a surprise. That, or you two have even more gall than I thought. What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?”

Blake could see the grin tugging at the corners of Yang’s mouth. _Oh no. C’mon, Yang, don’t antagonize the scary sister…_

“Well…” Yang’s tone couldn’t be called anything but salacious. “I _was_ planning on making out with my girlfriend in your bed for the thrill of it, buuuuut since you’re here now we’ll just head—“

“ _You,_ ” Winter said with all the force of a northern gale, “are not going _anywhere_ until I say so.” Her eyes were as hard as diamond. “Sit up.”

The pair scrambled into a sitting position side-by-side, spines perfectly straight. Winter’s eyes narrowed as she saw the coat. She strode into the room, sitting in one of the chairs and unbuckling her sword without taking her eyes off of them.

“So, what, you thought you’d just come and defile my room? ‘Winter’s never here anyway, who will care?’ I would have thought my sister’s teammates were smarter than that.” She sighed heavily, massaging her temple with one gloved hand. 

As Winter’s eyes closed, Blake felt Yang relaxing by degrees into her usual comfortable slouch. She snapped back to attention as the glare returned. 

“Let me make this extremely clear,” Winter said slowly, the fingers of one hand drumming on the table. “Nobody has sex in my bed without my explicit permission.” Her foot hooked one of the other chairs, bringing it into range to use as a footrest. She actually seemed to relax a bit as she considered them, though her eyebrows were still dangerously close to meeting in the middle of her forehead. 

Blake shivered as that gaze swept over her again. She was used to being ignored, to slipping through the shadows of general perception, and undivided attention never failed to unnerve her. Yang was one of the only exceptions, and even that had taken a lot of time to develop. She could revel in Yang’s attention because it was a sign of her devotion, but this was… alien. Oppressive. Rankling. She felt the urge to run, but bolting would leave Yang at Winter’s mercy and seemed cowardly regardless.

She raised a tentative hand, unsure if speaking without permission would be brash. 

One of Winter’s eyebrows quirked upward. “What?”

“Er… we’re sorry,” she began. “We didn’t initially intend to do, um, what you found us doing—“

“But she looks really hot in that coat, you have to agree,” Yang finished for her. Blake fought the urge to smack her upside the head.

For an instant, something that might have been a smirk formed on Winter’s lips. A second later it was gone, replaced by her previous stern expression. “And, overcome by passion, you couldn’t find it in you to return to your own rooms,” she said sardonically. “Apparently what you lack in discretion you make up for in enthusiasm.” 

Blake nearly rolled her eyes; the description fit Yang almost too well. Still, sarcasm was better than outright disapproval. With a bit of luck, they had a chance of coming out of this intact.

“Well. If you’re going to be using my clothes and my bed to work out your lust…” Winter steepled her fingers, crossing her legs on her improvised footrest. “You’re at least going to give me a good show.”

Blake froze. Beside her, she felt Yang stiffen in surprise as well. She had expected to be yelled at, maybe booted forcefully out of the room, but this was completely out of the range of her imagination. She glanced sidelong at Yang, who was looking back at her with her mouth hanging slightly open. Slowly, however, her partner started to smile. 

_Oh… oh dear…_

“I’m okay with that if you are,” Yang said, her eyes darting between Blake’s face, the coat, and Winter. She seemed even hungrier than she had been before the interruption.

Blake’s mind raced, trying to ignore the eyes of both women upon her. She knew Yang had something of an exhibitionist streak, but she herself was always shy about opening up to new people. Especially in _that_ fashion. If Yang was really that turned on by the idea, though… and Winter could be trusted to keep a secret… there was nothing she found more attractive than a fired-up Yang Xiao Long.

She turned to Winter, blushing furiously. “Can you… can you please not tell anyone about this? Not even Weiss?”

“I’m not exactly known for running my mouth,” Winter said drily, her expression indicating that Blake was not in a position to be asking for much. 

Blake felt her blush intensify, partly from embarrassment, partly from the simmering heat she could feel pouring off of Yang in waves. That was always a sign that things were soon going to get intense in one way or another. Her own desire echoed Yang’s. She felt herself nod. “Okay then.” 

“Good.” One slim finger gestured toward Yang, though Winter’s eyes never left Blake’s. “Get her clothes off.”

Hesitantly, Blake turned to her partner. Their eyes met, and Blake felt a shiver. Yang _wanted_ this, if her rapid breathing and dilated pupils were any indication. Blake found herself torn between a sudden resurgence in the need to get her hands on that body and a stifling reluctance. 

Yang suddenly clasped both of her hands. “Hey,” she said, holding eye contact. “She’s not gonna hurt us, and I want to show her how incredible you are.” 

“I just…” Blake took a breath, resisting the urge to look over at Winter. “I don’t do well with orders,” she said softly, “especially from Schnees.” 

“Don’t do it because she told you to,” Yang countered. “Do it because you want to, and I want you to.” Her expression shifted to concern. “You do want to, right? Because I’m all for stopping and dealing with the consequences if you don’t.”

Blake shook her head sharply, almost startling herself. “No, I want this, but…” She bit her lip. The words that came to mind were selfish, an insult to Yang’s free spirit. She looked away, ashamed, trying to focus on anything but those eyes.

She felt lips pressing against her forehead. “Hey. I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me.”

Blake was profoundly aware of Winter’s presence. She didn’t want the elder Schnee hearing any of this, but it didn’t feel like a moment she could postpone. She brought her lips close to Yang’s ear. “I… I don’t want to lose you to someone else,” she whispered. Her gut clenched as soon as she said it; Yang would be insulted, it was a terrible, possessive thing to say, she should’ve known better than to get attached…

“I’m _yours.”_

Blake stiffened in shock at the raw energy behind the words. Yang was hugging her so close it felt like she was trying to fuse their auras together. “But…” Blake started, only to be cut off.

“I _don’t_ make commitments lightly,” Yang whispered, the fire in her voice undiminished. “And I don’t hold back when I know what I want. You know that. We kick ass together, and I’ll come back to you through anything.” 

She pulled back, and the smile on her face was so genuine, so full of love that Blake felt a lump develop in her throat. Yang had always had enough confidence for the both of them, how could she forget? She smiled back, returning the hug. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I just… I had to be sure. I can’t lose you too.”

She glanced at Winter as she basked in the warmth of Yang’s arms, and was momentarily distracted by what she saw. The look on Winter’s face seemed out of place: a mixture of hunger and sadness that was entirely uncharacteristic. _That’s odd, what is she…_ Her thought trailed off as Yang’s fingers scratched at the base of her ears, causing her eyes to roll back in her head as shivers ran down her spine. 

Yang pulled her into a kiss, which she returned with gusto. She felt the familiar fire building under her skin, a crescendo of pounding blood determined to drive all other thoughts from her mind. She lost herself in the kiss, in the flex of Yang’s muscles beneath her hands, in the knowledge of their shared strength. She fed off of Yang’s energy and multiplied it; at their most intense she always wondered if she _had_ absorbed a little of Yang’s aura, if this was what her semblance felt like. 

An urgent thought broke through the cloud of lust, and she backed off enough to speak. “I believe there was something I was supposed to be doing…”

The lascivious smile that split Yang’s face was so fully and effortlessly her it brought forth a fresh surge of heart-pounding desire. She needed her hands on skin, now, and Yang’s graciously bared abs were not going to cut it. 

Her hands flew to the buttons of Yang’s jacket, stripping it off of her and moving quickly to her bandeau and bra. She worked valiantly through the distraction of Yang’s lips locked around her pulse point, finally rewarded for her diligence with the feeling of a heartbeat under her fingers. Her hands skimmed across her partner’s topless form, caressing her sides, her breasts, her shoulders, and finally her face. 

“Pants,” she said, breathing heavily. “Off.”

Yang sprawled backwards, sweeping her legs out to give Blake room to remove her boots. As she did so she heard the familiar _click-chunk_ of Ember Celica being unlocked, the bracelets falling onto the bed. The offending skirt, shorts, and underwear were all removed at once, leaving a deliciously naked and grinning Yang sprawled across Winter’s bed.

“A-hem.”

The pair started, turning in unison to look at Winter. Blake had almost forgotten she was there in her haste to get Yang’s clothes off. Her posture was markedly different from when she’d given her first order: she was slouched in her chair, her legs splayed open obscenely wide with one foot on the chair she’d pulled toward her. She was clearly enjoying the view.

Suspicion instantly bloomed in Blake’s mind. What kind of game was she playing? There was no way Weiss’ sister was any less acerbic than Weiss herself; how much had she overheard of their conversation? Her mind raced to think of possible avenues of attack, weaknesses she’d exposed, how to best defend herself…

“You two are just that stupid for each other, aren’t you?” Winter said, interrupting her train of thought. “That’s… good. For both of you. So please, be my guests and continue.” Her smile was kind, devoid of all trace of mocking or malice.

Blake’s suspicion gave way to confusion. She’d neatly given Winter a perfect opportunity to excoriate the both of them; why was she being so nice? The invitation was a far cry from her previous commands.

_She has all the power in this situation. Why would she let any of it go?_

She suddenly remembered the look Winter had given them as they hugged. Seeing her now, Blake could hardly believe it had happened; she seemed so effortlessly in control. But it _had_ happened. Winter had gone from casual enjoyment to something bordering on desperation… and now this…

The pieces started to slide into place. _Weiss managed to get out of here when she went to Beacon, and she’s still icy as fuck… how much more damage did this place do to Winter? Has she ever been able to open up to someone like I can with Yang?_ The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Hell, Blake wasn’t sure she would have believed herself that a relationship like this could exist before she’d met Yang. In that way, they weren’t so different.

When she looked back at Winter, it was with empathy rather than suspicion. Giving up power by asking rather than ordering had to be hard for her. She could understand that all too easily; she’d fought and scraped for every shred of agency she could get her entire life. To give it up in any context, to trust someone else with it, that had been… difficult. In that respect, this was a relief. Whatever Winter’s specific reasons, whatever made her want this badly enough to break through her usual composure, one thing was for certain.

Blake had some measure of control again. And that, more than anything else, was what she needed.

The last traces of nervousness evaporated as she locked eyes with Winter, one hand idly roaming over Yang’s abs. “Okay,” she said, clamping down on the small, vicious part of her brain that wanted to exploit this, to continue seeing the elder Schnee as a villain in her story instead of the person sitting in front of her. Winter had shown weakness when she could have remained strong, and the right thing to do was to return the favor. “…Is there anything in particular you’d like?”

Winter’s eyebrows rose, apparently taken aback by the offer. She regained her composure quickly and smiled at the two of them, pulling one arm forward from where she’d had it hooked over the back of the chair. “Actually…”

Dangling from one of her fingers was a harness, wrought simply in white leather with a glass dildo attached to the front. Yang made a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper. 

“This is a favorite of mine,” Winter continued. “I would appreciate your use of it.” 

Yang’s grip on Blake’s shoulder was suddenly urgent. “We’re cool with that. We are absolutely ten thousand percent cool with that. Right?” The last was directed at Blake, who couldn’t help but smile. 

“Sure.”

Winter tossed the harness gently onto the bed before relaxing further into her chair. “You can remain dressed, if you prefer. The coat does suit you.”

“Thanks. I was planning on it,” Blake said, picking up the harness. It was everything she would have imagined one of Winter Schnee’s toys to be: stark, elegant, and expensive-looking. 

She couldn’t wait to put it to use. 

Strong arms wrapped around her torso from behind, lifting her a few inches off the bed. She giggled as she slipped the harness on with the flexibility of a gymnast. Picking her up was one of Yang’s favorite moves, usually accompanied by a bad pun, but apparently lust was overriding her desire to crack jokes. Really, Blake couldn’t blame her.

She cinched the straps tight as she was lowered back to the sheets, adjusting the location of the cock so that it nuzzled nicely up against her core. Yang’s arms released her, and she heard a _whoomph_ as the bed bounced slightly. She turned to find Yang sprawled luxuriously on a pile of pillows, smiling hungrily. 

“C’mon,” she said, parting her legs in invitation. Her voice was husky, breathless, and Blake felt herself clench internally at the suggestion. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Blake sighed, stifling the urge to pounce. Yang was wonderful, passionate, and loving… but the one thing she’d never learned was _patience._

She pressed her lips gently to the inside of one of Yang’s thighs, working her way slowly upwards. She kept her eyes locked on Yang’s as she did so, watching her expression turn from hunger…

To heavy-lidded anticipation…

To betrayal as the kisses started proceeding down the other leg.

“Blake… c’mon, babe, please… I’m begging here…” Yang let out a frustrated moan. “Really? Now? _Now_ you’re going to tease me?” 

Blake smiled as she nipped at the skin just above Yang’s knee. “We do have an audience. Maybe some of your showmanship has rubbed off on me.”

“That’s flattering and all but I’d really prefer to be rubbing off on you _right now!”_ Yang lunged, grabbing one of Blake’s hands and pushing it up between her legs. “See?” she grunted, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m fucking _soaked_ for you, babe, let me have it.”

Blake deftly reversed her grip so that she was holding Yang’s wrist, pulling her hand away from Yang’s pussy. “Mmm… maybe so, but I don’t think you’re quite ready.” That was a lie of the highest caliber, but Blake wasn’t going to succumb to temptation quite so easily.

“What the fuck more do you waaahaaahhhannnnnmmmmm…” Yang said as Blake’s tongue traced a quick line from her thigh to her center. She began slowly licking up and down, parting her partner’s folds inch by delicious inch. Yang’s free hand settled on the back of Blake’s head, only to be quickly seized. Yang started at the suddenness of the motion, but Blake saw comprehension dawn as she pushed both of her partner’s hands against her knees. The message was clear: _Spread yourself for me._

Yang complied readily, pulling her legs apart to provide Blake better access. Blake rewarded her by swirling her tongue slowly around Yang’s clit, drawing out a string of half-moaned, half-whimpered profanity. “Ohhhhh Blake, fuck, yes, fucking shit you feel so good on me keep going please don’t stoooooop…”

And how could Blake refuse a request like that?

She picked up speed, circling Yang’s bud more insistently before descending to lap at her entrance. Her eyes drifted closed, losing herself in the taste, the smell, the heat that Yang radiated like a solar flare. She lost track of how long she worked in that position, alternating targets whenever Yang’s moans got a little too high-pitched. She wanted her girlfriend on the edge, but not over it. 

Her jaw was just starting to get tired when she noticed the telltale signs: an accelerating repetition of her name, tense muscles fluttering in Yang’s ridiculously toned thighs, and heels digging into the small of her back, urging her onward. Perfect.

She lunged upward, abandoning Yang’s core to cover her mouth in a hard kiss. Yang let out a surprised yelp, her eyes fluttering open. She looked like she was going to try to say something, but Blake beat her to the punch. 

“Swing that way,” she said, nodding toward where Winter was sitting. She watched, smiling, as Yang visibly struggled to muster the focus to understand and comply. Obliterating every coherent thought in Yang’s head was one of the skills she was most proud of.

With some nudging, she managed to get Yang sprawled sideways across Winter’s bed, head toward the chair where Winter herself was watching every motion intently, her breathing noticeably heavier than before. Blake locked eyes with the heiress as she aligned her hips with Yang’s, the glass cock brushing against Yang’s sensitive flesh. Yang gasped at the difference in temperature.

“Cold, huh?” Blake murmured in her partner’s ear, loud enough for Winter to hear. Yang nodded fervently. “Wanna warm it up for me?” More nodding.

Blake rocked her hips, sliding the length between Yang’s lips and savoring every gasp and shudder. “Pleeaaaaaase,” Yang moaned. “I need it, Blake.” Fingernails raked down the coat, hands grasped at her ass, trying to bring her hips into perfect alignment. 

Blake fought with every ounce of willpower she had not to give in and give Yang what she’d thoroughly earned. “You can have it, on one condition.” 

“I’m yours.”

Blake was suddenly fighting a lump in her throat on top of everything else. _Eyes on the prize._ “When you come, you _ruin_ Winter’s bed.”

Yang’s laugh was throaty, warm, and absolutely ruinous to the last shreds of Blake’s self-control. She tilted her head back to grin upside-down at Winter. “Fucking _deal.”_

The grin was replaced by an open-mouthed, breathless gasp as Blake slid the dildo home in one long, firm thrust. “Oh, fuuuuuuuck, babe…” Yang’s entire body convulsed as she was filled, her arms wrapping around Blake’s neck. Blake broke the eye contact she’d been holding with Winter to look down at Yang, and the lump in her throat burned in tandem with the desire in her gut. 

“Yours,” she breathed. 

“Yours,” Yang moaned back.

Blake’s hips were moving before she even knew what was happening, picking up speed rapidly, giving Yang the hard, fast pace she loved. In a matter of seconds Yang came apart beneath her, keening her name. 

She didn’t slow down.

She glanced up to see Winter biting down on the tip of one of her gloves, stripping it slowly off her hand. Once bare, the hand proceeded slowly down Winter’s side, stopping briefly to caress her breast before continuing downward. Her coat and waistcoat were hastily unbuttoned, along with the top of her pants. 

The hand hesitated, and Blake’s eyes flicked back up to Winter’s face. There was obvious desire there, but also a reluctance that she recognized. Blake slowed her pace to a gentle grind, eyes leaving Winter as she buried her face in Yang’s neck. There was a soft _mmmf_ from the chair a moment later, confirming her suspicions: Winter wanted some privacy as she warmed herself up. 

That was fine by Blake. She had her hands full of golden hair and flushed skin, which was more than enough to hold her attention. She picked up the pace again, losing herself in the rhythm of her hips and the beautiful symphony of Yang’s cries. Weiss may have had the singing talent on the team, but the chorus of moans and choked sobs that Yang performed when Blake was inside her were more viscerally magnificent than any opera. Usually she took pride in the fact that she was Yang’s only audience, but she found herself glorying in the fact that Winter was there as well, a witness to their shared joy.

A groan from the chair reminded her what that witness was up to. She glanced up to see Winter with one hand moving steadily beneath her pants and one knuckle of the other placed firmly into her mouth, as if to keep any sound from escaping. The instant she noticed Blake watching, she froze, going even redder in the face. 

_She’s embarrassed. Not at watching us, but at being caught herself,_ Blake’s mind managed to discern through the myriad distractions Yang was providing. _Why, though?_

She had a sudden, vivid recollection from her early teenage years, face driven forcefully into a pillow while she brought herself off to keep the rest of the camp from hearing her cries. She’d spent months learning to satisfy her body’s demands without making a sound. 

The cold, proper Schnee manor of Winter’s childhood had likely looked down upon self-indulgence just as much as the White Fang, if not more.

She hurriedly returned her attention to Yang. She didn’t want to be reminded of her younger days for a number of reasons, and Winter deserved respect in the matter. That didn’t mean she couldn’t help her along indirectly, though.

“You’re putting on quite the show,” she told Yang, voice strained with exertion. “I bet Winter is almost as wet as you.” There was a quiet whimper from Winter’s direction, but Blake kept her eyes carefully averted. “You want to come for me again?” She changed her pace to a series of short, deep thrusts.

“Ye-ee-ee-ee-ss…” Yang moaned, her voice hitching each time Blake pushed her hips forward.

“Not just for me,” Blake said, making sure Winter could hear. “Do it for her. You’re the star of this show.” 

Yang’s thighs were trembling again. Blake doubled her pace, slamming into her until she came, screaming incoherently and clutching the sheets so hard Blake half-hoped they’d rip. She fucked Yang through it, not slowing until she heard a telltale shuddering, grunting gasp from Winter’s chair. 

She eased Yang down from the high, reveling in the convulsions rippling through her girlfriend’s body. “Shhhhh-sh-sh-sh,” she whispered, holding Yang tightly. “You were perfect.”

After about a minute of panting and gasping, Yang finally calmed down enough to take a long, deep breath. She giggled as she exhaled, her eyes refocusing. “Ohhhhhhh fuck,” she said in between bouts of laughter. “I’m your star slut, huh?” 

“I never said that,” Blake said, stroking Yang’s cheek with one thumb. 

“No, I did. And I love it.” Yang pulled her into another kiss, a much gentler one this time. When they parted, Yang was smiling at her, all the warmth in the world in her eyes. “Only for you, though.” 

Blake smiled back, managing to hold herself up for another second or so before her muscles finally gave out. She collapsed onto Yang’s generous chest, making her let out a _whoof_ that turned into another laugh. _“Especially_ if you keep doing me like that.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit,” Blake murmured, the exhaustion catching up with her. She finally raised her gaze back toward Winter, giving her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Having someone to perform for helped.”

Between the sheen of sweat across her skin, the flush in her face, and her rumpled clothes, Winter looked for all the world like she had just finished a workout. Her head lolled languidly, eyes closed. As Blake rolled off of her partner, they fluttered open, accentuated by a lazy smile. “You two,” she said, “are quite the sight. Thank you.” She cocked her head. “Even if I am going to need all-new bedding. Still,” she shrugged, “what do the young people say these days? _‘Worth’?”_

Blake’s grin widened. “That sounds like something Ruby would say, yes.” 

“Regardless of the slang, I am very glad to have found you here.” Winter was as warm as Blake had ever seen her. “However,” she said, looking pointedly at Blake, “we still have a bit of an… imbalance.” 

Blake flushed instantly, knowing exactly what Winter meant. “I, uh…” Explaining that giving was a completely different story from receiving for her, that she could be that vulnerable for Yang but doing so with Winter watching was a bridge too far at the moment… that all seemed possible in theory, but her brain locked up at the thought of having to actually say it.

Fortunately, as ever, Yang had her back. “I’ll take care of that later,” she said, looping one arm around Blake’s shoulders and nuzzling against her neck. “See you at dinner?” 

“As you prefer,” Winter said. Blake felt a rush of relief that she didn’t press the issue. “You should probably collect your clothes and go. It wouldn’t do to be walked in on by two sisters in one day.”

Muttering her agreement, Blake helped retrieve Yang’s ensemble from the corners of the bed. While she worked on re-clothing her girlfriend, Winter tapped out something on her scroll. An incoming message dinged on her own scroll just as Ember Celica clicked back onto Yang’s wrists, completing her outfit. 

Winter looked at her, half-smiling, as she leaned back in her chair. “I’ve just sent you the name of my tailor. Keep the coat, and go see them about getting it re-fitted. Tell them I sent you.” 

Blake had just been about to head back to the closet to put it back. “I couldn’t—“ she spluttered, but Winter silenced her with a look.

“I insist. Consider it a… present from a fan, if you wish.” 

Any remaining thought of continuing to resist the idea was quashed by the sight of Yang’s hopeful puppy eyes. “…Alright. Just let me get my weapon and we’ll be off.” 

Winter bowed them out with all the grace of a proper hostess, rumpled waistcoat and unbuttoned pants notwithstanding. As the door shut behind them, Yang’s fingers entwined with Blake’s. Blake said nothing, but she squeezed Yang’s hand as they walked down the corridor, a smile creeping across her face.

“So, shower or bed?” Yang asked as they reached their room, wrapping Blake in an embrace once more. 

“Cuddles, then shower, then dinner, _then_ bed,” Blake replied. “I’d rather not give Weiss any reason to be suspicious.”

Yang hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they fell onto the bed.

A warm wash of contentment settled over Blake as she reflected on what she’d just done. Winter wasn’t someone she’d ever expected to even get along with, much less trust in that way. And yet, she couldn’t find an inch of herself that regretted a moment of it. She shouldn’t be so surprised, really: she and Weiss had had their differences, but they were more alike than either would ever admit. Now she could honestly say she had something in common with Winter as well. Even Schnees, it seemed, could be friends once you got to know them. A younger Blake never would have thought it possible.

She liked this new self so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my editors, without whom this would have been a much worse fic. 
> 
> This is both the first thing I've posted here rated E, and the first thing for the RWBY fandom, so reviews are even more appreciated than usual. Cheers!


End file.
